<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We All Dream in White and Gold by Nishitzu_Hayes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837274">We All Dream in White and Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishitzu_Hayes/pseuds/Nishitzu_Hayes'>Nishitzu_Hayes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe Series - The Mirror and Negative Dimensions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Dimension, Christmas Equivalent festivity, Different dimentions, Idea dump, Magic and Technology coexist, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, This is part one, Winter, Winter Festivities, alter ego, decorations, first descriptions, not too deeply though, there is mentions of relationships, writing down ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishitzu_Hayes/pseuds/Nishitzu_Hayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A first look inside the Alternate Universe I created. I wanted desperately to present Nishitzu, my alter ego and first OC, together with the people in her life. </p>
<p>It is a disjointed moment in time. A moment of celebration, of decoration, and joy and serenity; a show of how things work in the Alternate Universe, and how Nishi and the others' dimension differs from our, but at the same how it also similar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe Series - The Mirror and Negative Dimensions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We All Dream in White and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advent Calendar 2020 by Fanwriter.it!<br/>Date: December 2nd, 2020<br/>Rating: Gen<br/>Fandom: Original</p>
<p>It's an idea, written to finally get it off my head. It's going to be part of a longer series on my Alternate Universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright, pretty lights, hanging in glittering chains upon balconies and inside store windows, wrapped around merchandise and presents alike; soft, pure flakes falling from a darkening sky in a slow dance, spiralling quietly in the air before finally settling on the ground. <br/><br/>Winter was on doorstep, chilly air coming through every chink, every crack, as snow built in the streets and decoration popped up everywhere; a big tree decorated with stained glass globes, painted with stars, winged creatures and flowers, faintly glinting, stood in the centre of the plaza in front of the Palace, and Nishitzu, from the windows she was looking from, could see it very well. <br/><br/>It shone wonderfully in the LED lights emitted either from the temporary stalls, the stores or from the remaining decorations, and she could not help but being fixated by it. <br/><br/>Everything looked like it was magical; not like she lacked magic, since in the dimension she was born in it was pretty common to see spells, energies and stuff like that, but still…the air, and all the people just held this <em>aura</em> that was different from everything else she had ever experienced. <br/><br/>Every detail, object…just left her transfixed, staring and observing, a slow warmth, a strange joy, dripping into her heart like a calming balm. <br/><br/>She took a moment of reflection, her eyes focused on the plaza below the window: people were gathering, drinking spiced wine and chatting, some hurrying after presents, other strolling about, leisurely admiring the view around them; all the faces she could spot looked content, calm and serene, and, by proxy, she could perceive her body slowly letting go of all the tensions and fears. <br/><br/>Aa she was so concentrated on looking down, studying attentively the people crowding the open space before the entrance of the Palace, an enormous structure in white, black-streaked, marble which hosted the order of which she currently was the Queen -although more a symbolic role than a real one-, someone approached her from behind, careful to be as silent as possible. <br/><br/>Nishitzu noticed only when it was too late, too absorbed in her own impressions to really pay attention to her surroundings, and a frosty palm was placed on her neck «EEEK!» she simply shrieked, before jumping back into the white tiled windowsill while simultaneously turning around to face her offender «Excuse me, what the fuck?!» she spat; at her retort, the young man before her snorted, turning his head briefly to the side to hide a laugh, before he jokingly chided her «Language, my Queen» he simply stated, trying to sound a little stuck-up and failing, as his incontrollable giggling bled into his words. <br/><br/>Nishitzu shook her head, feigning dejection «Oh, Silver, what will I do with you?» she questioned, turning to the empty hair by her right side for emphasis; Silver, on his part, tried to look offended, but mirth was still dancing in his forest green eyes «You couldn’t live without me, sister» he replied, and moved forward to wrap one arm around his companion’s shoulders. <br/><br/>Nishitzu let him, and simply smiled «It’s true, thought. I couldn’t live without you, love» as she spoke, her expression turned slightly disheartened, and Silver immediately regretted steering the topic in that direction; he immediately slid the arm he still held around her shoulders down, patting her back with his open hand, before nuzzling her temple with his nose «Ah, cold!» she exclaimed, faking annoyance, before she turned her head and kissed Silver’s nose lightly «Now, dear, I believe we have some guest to entertain» she told him, as she stepped back and out of his half embrace «The Queen and His Royal Highness the Prince ought to prove themselves worthy»<br/><br/>And there it was, her usual confident smile. <br/>It warmed Silver’s chest to see it, igniting his sister’s features, her oval face with narrow jaw and sharp cheekbones made all the more elegant by that poise. <br/><br/>«As you wish, sister» Silver then said, briefly bowing, his left hand on his chest; Nishitzu regarded him for an instant, his slim but steady figure barely leaning forward, his face framed by his long, straight, silver hair cascading like a curtain, and felt a surge of love take a hold of her  «C’mon, silly, let’s go decorate» she stated after a breath, before she took him by the wrist and all but dragged him out of the library where they were currently staying. <br/><br/>The Palace that housed the order of the Supreme Guardians was enormous: it developed like a maze, and it had been expanded many times over as need had risen; it currently housed more than a thousand members, without counting the students -trainees- and all the civilian personnel necessary to run the place. <br/>On top of that, after centuries of accepting refugees, outcasts and volunteers, whom had eventually ended up settling in the empty land around the palace, what used to be simply a place of training and study transformed into an actual organization first, and then subsequently changed into a full-fledged state with proper cities and settlements.<br/><br/>That said, the Palace alone was spacious, with many halls and common rooms, dormitories, apartments and workrooms -such as kitchens, laundries, laboratories and classrooms- but the Citadel, as it had come to be called, well that was another affair altogether; Nishitzu thought about this and how she wished she lived in a smaller building as she run down stair flight after corridor, always dragging her brother along, while trying to make her way to the central hall in a hurry, pants coming out of her mouth in small puffs of air. <br/><br/>The Central Hall – called, in ancient times, the Throne Room – was the space that usually held the Council, all the state discussions, and the political meeting, but was now vacated, as it was to be decorated and furnished to host the upcoming festivities; in a few weeks’ time all the members of the order, the alumni, and the working staff would gather in that Main Hall and would eat, chant, and celebrate the Ascension. <br/><br/>It made Nishitzu giddy just to think about it; they would all be gathered and would exchange presents, dance and play underneath the twinkling colourful lights, all the while drinking sweet wine and eating delicious delicacies. <br/><br/>She could hardly wait, and it did not come as a surprise that, when she stepped pas the double doors to the Central Hall, dragging an exhausted Silver behind her back, she was all skipping and jumping about, childlike elation barely contained.<br/><br/><br/>The Central Hall was a tall ambient, open and airy, with pearly columns carved from ancient and almost unidentified material supporting the outmost walls, a high ceiling crafted in the most exquisite chiselled materials and imposing stained glass windows almost as big a two people every meter or so; it held a regal atmosphere, enamelled decorations staring down from above, depicting flowers, and creatures and magic in its purest form coiling around in voluptuous waves and shapes, old, hardly visible decorations engraved in the shimmering pure material of the weight-bearing pillars.<br/><br/>It usually intimidated most people, that room, but strangely Nishitzu felt attracted to that space, and was not afraid to step inside. <br/><br/>The Central Hall was now for the most part empty: the red cushioned benches where people could sit while attending “<em>court</em>” matters removed, together with the heavy mahogany table where Nishitzu, Silver and the elders would sit to discuss Order and Citadel related issues, ordinances and laws; in their stead, her fellow guardians -her brothers and sisters in the order- and some of the staff were placing sturdy wooden picnic tables by one side, the one closest to the entrance, while the remaining empty area was being prepared to hold food dispensers on the left and a dance floor in the centre. <br/><br/>When she made it in inside, some of her friends were already there, helping as much as they could carry out boxes of decorations, fake trees, candles and garlands; Nishitzu wasted then no time in rushing towards them, all the while still dragging Silver along.<br/><br/>«Nishi, please- can we rest? We barely made it here without killing ourselves by falling down the stairs, I’m exhausted! » pleaded, at a certain point, Silver, whiny tone and pouty lips making the show even more convincing; Nishitzu stopped in her tracks, having reached her destination nonetheless, almost deaf to Silver’s protests, and then turned towards her brother with a mischievous smile «There is no time to rest, love!» she simply offered, letting go of his wrist and effectively throwing herself in the chaos that was reigning in the mail hall, expecting him to the same. <br/><br/>Silver sighed, before he stood straighter and walked after her. <br/><br/><br/><br/>«Azrael! You made it!» Nishitzu exclaimed, spotting a familiar redhead strolling about with his arms full of colourful stockings; in hearing his name called, the young elf turned around, recognizing his friend instantly «Nishi! I’m glad you called» he replied, bowing politely. <br/><br/>Nishi regarded the gesture with a sour glance, before waving her hand in the air, furrowing her brow in displeasure «Oh Mothers, Azrael! How many times to I have to say it? No formalities! I may have been chosen to be Queen, and Mothers may have granted me a place in the council, but it’s all more symbolic that actually political!» Azrael raised his head with a coy smile playing on his lips, his electric green eyes twinkling with something Nishi could not quite pinpoint «You know, my friend, I can’t do that since I was promoted diplomat» the young queen sighed; she knew he was right, but it still made her feel quite alone when her friends suddenly turned so distant «Please, dear, I ask of you this, as a favour. At least during these festivities. No formalities» when she put it like that, Azrael realized he had no room for refusal. <br/><br/>He smiled more openly, fixing his shoulder length wavy hair falling his eyes, and then nodded «Deal» came the simple reply. <br/><br/>Satisfied with the result, Nishitzu took him by the arm, careful to not make him drop his haul of ugly patterned socks and lead him around the room, pointing places where she thought the stocking could look nice. <br/><br/>«There! Look, it would be cute if there was one for each table, wouldn’t it?» she questioned, as Azrael studied the socks with critical eye «It would…if these monster could actually be defined <em>cute</em>» Nishitzu agreed, since most of the decoration <em>had not been selected by her personally</em>; in particular, she <em>hated</em> those stocking with passion, as they were weaved from low quality wool -if they material was could actually be called wool- and crafted in clashing colours. <br/><br/>The pattern was virtually impossible to make out, as violet, oranges, reds and blues all mixed in an eye-crossing manner. <br/><br/>«I could not agree with you more, but unfortunately, this year they left me out of the decorations budget» she looked dejected, her tone low and quiet, and Azrael could not suppress a chuckle in remember exactly <em>why</em> that happened «Of course, Nishi, they left you out! Last year you almost bought an entire <em>store!</em>» at his words, spoken through barely contained sniggering, Nishitzu had the presence of mind to try and look offended «Excuse me?! It is not a crime to actually <em>like </em>deco…» she could not finish her sentence, because another voice boomed and interrupted her mid word<br/> <br/>«Ahahahah I will never forget those geezers’ faces when they saw what you bought» Nishitzu narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw in a look of doubt and disapproval, turning without ceremonies to shot that particular expression at the newly arrived person «Oh come on, ‘Shura!» she ended up whining though, in total contrast with her piercing look «Tone it down! We get it already! » Ashura snickered, playful expression softening her intense lineaments; they suited her and her personality well, her strong wide jaw, full lips and big nose, cat-like eyes, upturned at the corners, always piercing, always studying that spoke volumes about her character, fiery, impulsive and proud. <br/><br/>Ashura closed in, arms stretching forward, encircling Nishitzu’s waist with an uncharacteristic calmness, giving the other all the time needed to step away; when she didn’t Ashura tightened the circle, trapping Nishi inside it, and pulled her in a crushing hug «Don’t worry, I’m joking» she reassured, voice light, devoid of malice, and Nishitzu simply breathed out, sagging against her muscular shoulder «Ok. Ok. But now let go, please? You’re squeezing the life out of me» she managed to choke out, with the little oxygen she had left.<br/><br/>Ashura laughed again, and then let go, greeting Azrael and stepping aside. <br/><br/>«Do you need medical attention, Nishi?» another voice, undeniably male but soft; Nishitzu glanced to her left in time to see a blonde man approach with measured steps, serene eyes scanning the room with interest «Jacob! Is the Infirmary empty?» he nodded, no verbal reply coming «Oh, come on! Yes, it’s empty, and we came down here to see if everything was fine and if anyone needed help» spoke an annoyed woman by his side, jabbing a finger in his ribs. <br/><br/>Nishitzu had noticed her only when she spoke, since she was much smaller that her companion, and her minute constitution did not help her case «Jacob, Alina!» she simply exclaimed, as she approached them with a smile «We were just starting on the decoration, do you wanna join?» Alina flicked a strand of blonde hair -how were the all blonde, back at the hospital?- behind her hear, tucking it away, and cast her glacial azure eye irises down, thin brows coming together in contemplation «I think we do have time, actually» interjected Jacob, thin pale lips parting slightly, his amber eyes still relaxed, and Alina turned back to him so fast she must have given herself whiplash «What? You kidding? The test won’t run themselves….» she objected, but Jacob placated her protest by placing careful fingers on her shoulder «I’ll send Sakeru, ok?» he compromised, and Alina was left the only option of nodding, dissatisfied expression not quite gone from her hear-shaped, cute face. <br/><br/>She hesitated a second more, before crossing her short arms on her prosperous chest, and sighing «Fine» she conceded, and Nishitzu couldn’t help but bring her in a half hug «Thank you, Alina!» the other blushed intensely, not used to all that affection, but a small smile still appeared on her lips. <br/><br/>«Will your knights be joining us?» asked Azrael after few moments had gone by; Nishitzu nodded, cheeks flushing «Yes. Itsuki should come soon, Benkei is somewhere around here. Neshir and the other are all on missions, but some of them should come back home before late, so I guess they’ll have tea and cookies with us later in front of the fireplace» Azreal, seemingly satisfied with the answer, went back to rummaging through boxes, and Nishitzu, together with Ashura, Alina e Jacob, soon joined him. <br/><br/>A few hours passed swiftly, Nishitzu had put on music using a wireless speakers, carols echoing loudly on the wall, while she sang along and improvised an impromptu dance, a golden garland around her neck and arms; the tree at the centre of the room, courtesy of Shadow, the order’s master of arms and silent aide in their decoration quest, laid half full, baubles, star strings and bows laid neatly underneath it, waiting to be placed. <br/><br/>Ashura was busy trying the lights, to check if any were broken, singing off key together with Nishi, while Azrael and Alina studied with interest the glass baubles, trying to decide what colour scheme to use; Jacob simply sat on the floor, playing around with gnomes, fairies and other figurine dressed in red, black and gold, the colours of the festivities. <br/><br/>In the end, they all gathered at the foot of the tree, placing their favourite decorations on the open branches; Nishitzu selected all the golden and glittery decorations, fascinated by the different reflections they emitted under the lights, Ashura, to no one’s surprise, chose the red bows and fire spirits, represented by cartoonish fluff balls made from red wool, while the other were still discussing what to add. <br/><br/>Soon, other would join, to add even more decorations, and to bake cookies, and drink together, and the festivities would commence, at least in their hearts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This piece is by no means finished. I apologize for posting such a raw idea...I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>This word is unbeta'd</p>
<p>I plan on refining and extending this in the future, thanks for the patience!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>